


The Beginning

by Vanillachii



Series: A Never Ending Nightmare... [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Blood and Violence, Other, Sad Ending, mentioned Olivia Harper and Samuel Owen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillachii/pseuds/Vanillachii
Summary: „ Mr. Seymour ? Was machen sie noch hier ? Es ist schon beinahe Endschicht für heute. Sollten sie nicht lieber nach Hause fahren ? “, wunderte sich einer der Arbeitsangestellten, als sie besagten Mann fand.Der Mann erwiderte nichts und war immer noch an den Videoaufnahmen konzentriert, die sich vor ihm ablaufen. Die Angestellte ging näher zu ihm und griff nach seiner Schulter, womit er aus seiner Konzentration aufwachte.„ Es ist schon beinahe Feierabend, Mr. Seymour. Sie sollten nicht noch länger hier verweilen, Sir. “, sagte sie zu ihn und er schaute sie nur an bevor sich wieder dem Video widmete.„ Gehen sie schon mal. Ich muss hier noch was untersuchen, bevor ich nach Hause fahre, Selia. Ich werde hinter mir abschließen, versprochen. “, versicherte Mr. Seymour es ihr und trank etwas aus seinen Kaffee.





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Leute !
> 
> Keine Sorge ich arbeite noch an der anderen Geschichte, ich wollte nur diesen One Shot schreiben, den ich für eine Weile im Kopf hatte.
> 
> Das ist auch ein kleiner Einblick von einer Geschichte mit der ich bald mal anfangen würde. Es wird aber noch dauern, bis ich dafür alles fertig habe und ich muss ja noch die andere Geschichte fertig schreiben.
> 
> Aber ich hoffe euch wird es sehr gefallen !
> 
> Und wir sehen uns dann beim nächsten Mal !
> 
> Bye !!! ( ^ w ^ )/

„ Mr. Seymour ? Was machen sie noch hier ? Es ist schon beinahe Endschicht für heute. Sollten sie nicht lieber nach Hause fahren ? “, wunderte sich einer der Arbeitsangestellten, als sie besagten Mann fand.

 

Der Mann erwiderte nichts und war immer noch an den Videoaufnahmen konzentriert, die sich vor ihm ablaufen. Die Angestellte ging näher zu ihm und griff nach seiner Schulter, womit er aus seiner Konzentration aufwachte.

 

„ Es ist schon beinahe Feierabend, Mr. Seymour. Sie sollten nicht noch länger hier verweilen, Sir. “, sagte sie zu ihn und er schaute sie nur an bevor sich wieder dem Video widmete.

 

„ Gehen sie schon mal. Ich muss hier noch was untersuchen, bevor ich nach Hause fahre, Selia. Ich werde hinter mir abschließen, versprochen. “, versicherte Mr. Seymour es ihr und trank etwas aus seinen Kaffee.

 

Die Angestellte, Selia, war sich etwas unsicher, ob sie ihn wirklich alleine lassen sollte oder nicht. Da sie wusste weswegen er wieder mal länger in der Polizeistation blieb. Sie ging etwas beiseite und schaute auf das Video, wo eine wunderschöne Frau mit dunkelblonden Haaren und blauen Augen, in die Kamera lächelte und irgendetwas sagte, was sie nicht zuhörte. Doch das Lächeln sah nicht so fröhlich aus, wie es anscheinend aussah. Selia wollte ihn nicht weiter bei seiner Konzentration belästigen, also ging sie aus den Zimmer raus, mit einen kurzen Blick zu ihm zurück, bevor sie das Gebäude verlies.

 

Mr. Seymour dagegen beschäftigte sich weiterhin mit dem Video, wo die junge Frau aufgezeichnet wurde und schrieb sich ein paar Notizen zu was sie sagte.

 

 

oOo

 

_10.06.2002 – 18:39 Uhr_

_Ort : St. Anna Genesungs-Anstalt_

_Person : Victoria Seymour_

_Geschlecht : Weiblich_

_Alter : 23 Jahre_

 

_„ Also Ms. Seymour weswegen denken sie sind sie hier ? “, fragte eine männliche Stimme hinter der Kamera und die junge Frau schaute zu ihm kurz rüber, bevor sie wieder in die Kamera blickte._

 

_„ Also ich weiß, warum ich hier bin, aber selbst wenn ich es ihnen sagen würde, weswegen ich all diese Menschen ermordet habe, würden sie es mir nicht glauben, Herr Doktor. “, meinte sie und räusperte sich ein bisschen._

 

_„ Ms. Seymour, so etwas gibt es nicht und entspricht jeglicher Logik ! Ich glaube sie leiden mehr an PSTD ! “, erwiderte der Mann und sie zuckte etwas._

 

_„Wie oft muss ich es den noch sagen  !? Ich sage die verdammte Wahrheit ! Er existiert wirklich und seine Lust nach Blut ist noch nicht gestillt !  “, schrie sie und plötzlich flackerte das Video, weshalb man nicht hören konnte, was gesprochen wurde._

 

_Im Video konnte man nur sehen, wie Victoria weiter etwas sagte und Gesten mit ihren Händen machte. Dann schien sie auf etwas zu reagieren und wurde dann von zwei Personen, die dann im Video reinkamen, nach draußen begleitet. Schließlich hörte das Video auf mit dem Worten :  
_

 

_„ Sie hat bereits ihren Verstand verloren…“_

 

_10.06.2002 – 22:28 Uhr_

_Ort : St. Anna Genesungs-Anstalt_

 

oOo

 

Später erfuhr  er das Victoria in die Anstalt untergebracht wurde und an ihr getestet wurde. Mr. Seymour wusste von all dem nichts, nicht bevor er einen Anruf von einem alten Bekannten bekam. Er erzählte ihm was alles passierte und er hatte auch selbst die Nachrichten geguckt. Er konnte einfach nicht fassen, zu was sie fähig war. Mr. Seymour entschied sich ihr einen Besuch abzustatten und herauszufinden, warum sie das alles getan hatte. Nur war er geschockt, als er sie vor sich sah.

 

 Sie war abgemagert. Ihre dunkelblonden Haare waren zerzaust und fettig. Sie war mehr blasser als sonst und man konnte es ihr ansehen, dass sie nicht mal ein bisschen geschlafen hatte, da sie schwarze Augenringe hatte. Trotz allen sah sie ihn normal an, als würde es ihr nicht kümmern, wie ihr Äußeres aussah.

 

 

oOo

 

_„ W-Warum ? Warum hast du diese unschuldigen Menschen ermordet, Victoria !? “, fragte er und starrte sie wütend und verwirrt an._

 

_„I-Ich war es aber nicht, T-Thomas! D-Du musst mir glauben! I-Ich würde nie einfach so viele Leute u-umbringen !  “, stotterte sie hastig und zuckte wieder._

 

_„ Ach, und wie soll ich das dir glauben ?!  Sag mir das mal, Victoria !“, verlangte er, doch sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf._

 

_„ Er war es, Thomas ! Er kontrolliert mich die ganze Zeit ! “, sagte sie und guckte ihn ernst an._

 

_Er schaute sie nur fassungslos an._

 

_„ Du…Du hast doch gesagt, dass er für immer fort war, oder etwa nicht ? “, fragte er und Victoria bemerkte erst jetzt, was sie gesagt hatte und verfiel in lauter Panik._

 

_„ J-Ja, ähm ich meine n-nein…vielleicht ? “, faselte sie vor sich hin und er starrte sie verletzt an._

 

_„ Ich…Ich glaub es nicht. Die ganze Zeit hast du mich angelogen, Victoria !? “, schrie Thomas sie an und Victoria hielt ihre Hände an ihren Ohren und zuckte wieder zusammen._

 

_„ Warum hast du nichts gesagt !? Olivia, Samuel und ich hätten dir helfen können, Victoria !? Ich hätte dann- ! “_

 

_„ Was !? Was hättest du gemacht, Thomas !? Du kannst es nicht mal benutzen, wenn du Angst hast und ich wette mit dir, dass du Angst gehabt hättest, wenn du dich wieder mit ihm konfrontiert hättest ! Ich wollte euch nur beschützen ! “, unterbrach Victoria ihn und starrte ihn ernst an._

 

_Er war etwas geschockt, dass sie so reagierte. Er hatte damit nicht gerechnet. Thomas wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, also starrte er sie nur wütend an und ging von ihr weg._

 

_„ Thomas, warte ! “, waren ihre letzten Worte, bevor er hinter der Tür verschwand._

 

 oOo

 

 

Er starrte auch den Mond in der kommenden Nacht und war überrascht, dass der Mond in der Nacht rot war. Als wäre es ein schlechtes Omen. Doch er starrte darauf für eine Stunde, bis er dann schließlich einschlief. Den Tag darauf aber stand er völlig fassungslos vor den Fernseher und schaute die Nachrichten.

 

Letzte Nacht wurden alle Insassen der Anstalt kaltblütig ermordet. Sie haben die meistens zensiert, da sie zu brutal abgeschlachtet wurden. Selbst die anderen geistig Gestörten wurden nicht verschont. Heute Morgen kam eine Besucherin und wollte ihren Sohn besuchen, doch fand sie die ganzen Leichen, als sie nur ein Fuß ins Gebäude betrat. Es wurde nichts hinterlassen, was man für Ermittlungen benutzen konnte, aber man fand die Leiche einer Person nicht.

 

Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Atem blieb stehen. Ein Schauer lief ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter, als er sah, dass keine Leiche von Victoria Seymour da war. Die Eisentür war meterweit von der Zelle entfernt. Man vermutete sie hatte die Tür mit irgendetwas gesprengt und ermordete darauf die ganzen Insassen in der Anstalt. Doch das machte keinen Sinn, da keine Spur von einer Sprengung war.

 

Mr. Seymour konnte es nicht fassen, zu was Victoria entstanden war. Hatte sie immer so viel Kraft oder steckte da mehr dahinter ? Hatte sie wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt ?

 

Jeden falls wurde er dann von der Polizeistation angerrufen, damit er sich um diesen besonderen Fall kümmern sollte, die er natürlich annahm.

 

Daraufhin wurde es ein Katz und Mausspiel zwischen Victoria und ihm. Sie machte es für ihn nicht einfach. Sie tötete ihre Opfer in einer speziellen Art, die Opfer die er fand hatten nämlich kein Herz mehr und ein Auge fehlte ihnen auch noch. Sie hinterließ ihm aber eine Art Symbole, wenn sie jemand besonderes tötete. Ein Auge war auf der Stirn des Opfers geritzt, doch immer wenn er es betrachtete, kam es ihm irgendwie vertraut vor.

 

Er wusste nicht warum sie das tun würde, aber er musste sie aufhalten.

 

Eines Tages aber fand er aber heraus, wo sie sich als nächstes befand und machte sich blitzschnell auf den Weg. Soweit er herausfand, dank eines Augenzeugens, befand sich Victoria in der Nähe von Tacoma.

 

 

 oOo

 

 

_Er rannte so schnell er nur konnte, da er kaum Zeit hatte. Wenn er sich nicht beeilt, würde heute Nacht wieder jemand sterben und das wollte er überhaupt gar nicht. Thomas befand sich im Moment in einen dichten Wald irgendwo in Tacoma._

 

_Einer seiner Augenzeugen hatte hier eine junge Frau gesehen, die dunkelblonde Haare hatte. Er hatte sofort gewusst, dass es sie war und fuhr sofort dorthin. Er hoffte jetzt nur, dass er rechtzeitigt ankam und sie stoppen konnte._

 

_Nach einer Weile konnte er eine Person in der Ferne erkennen und sofort rief er nach ihr. Erst als sie ein paar Schritte ging blieb sie stehen und drehte sich nicht zu ihm um. Thomas erreichte sie endlich und bückte sich nach vorne, damit er nach Luft schnappen konnte. Er stand dann wieder gerade und sprach sie wieder an :_

 

_„ Victoria , hör auf mit all dem Mist ! “_

 

_Sie rührte sich nicht vom Fleck und stand da vor ihm nur, als hätte sie ihm nicht gehört. Thomas wurde langsam ungeduldig und griff nach ihrer Schulter, womit er sie zu sich umdrehte. Doch erschrak er sich und ging ein paar Schritte weg von ihr._

 

_Victoria grinste ihn boshaft an und ihre Augen waren nicht mehr blau, sondern goldene Schlitzpupillen. Sie leuchteten sogar in der Dunkelheit des Waldes, was ihr nur noch mehr abnormaler aussehen ließ._

 

_Auf einmal fiel es ihm wieder alles ein. Die Opfer, die Morde, Die ganzen Symbole, die Warnung die sie ihm hinterließe._

 

_„ **Er** war es ! “._

 

_Es machte jetzt alles Sinn. Victoria war nicht an den ganzen Morden Schuld._

 

_„ **Er** kontrolliert mich die ganze Zeit ! “_

 

_Sondern der, der **in** ihr steckte._

 

_„ Nein, das kann nicht sein……Wir haben dich von dieser Welt vertrieben ! “, schrie er sie oder eher **ihn** an._

 

_Victoria kicherte nur und gab ihm ein schiefes Grinsen, das er nur allzu gut kannte. Plötzlich kamen Erinnerungen vor seinen Augen, in dem Victoria ihm ein wunderschönes Lächeln schenkte, bevor es verschwand und er dieses wahnsinnige Grinsen geschenkt bekam._

 

_„ Ach, hast du mich vermisst, mein lieber Bruder ? Denn ich habe dich sehr vermisst. “, sagte sie oder eher gesagt **er** zu ihn und grinste in hämisch an._

 

_Er konnte es nicht fassen, das konnte nicht sein. Soweit er wusste hatte sie gemeint, das er für immer aus dieser Welt war, aber wie konnte er dann hier vor ihm stehen ? Es machte keinen Sinn !_

 

_In seiner Kindheit hatten Victoria, seine Freunde und  er gegen ihn gekämpft, da er deren Leben nehmen wollte um in dieser Welt zu existieren. Doch von was sie ihn erzählte, hatte sie ihn besiegt, aber stimmte das überhaupt noch ?_

 

_Thomas wusste von all dem nichts, da er selbst in dem Kampf bewusstlos gemacht wurde von **ihm** und nur Victoria übrig war. Als er und seine Freunde wieder aufwachten, fand er sich nämlich am Rande eines dichten Waldes wieder, wo seine Oma ihn in ihren Armen hatte. Sie meinte, sie wären wie aus dem nichts aufgetaucht und sie hatte sich um sie gekümmert._

 

_Erst einen Jahr  später kam Victoria aus dem Wald heraus und hatte ihm alles erklärt, was dort geschah, oder zu mindestens hoffte er das. Er dachte, sie wären ihn endlich losgeworden an dem Tag. Was er jedoch nie bemerkte, war der leere Ausdruck, der in ihren blauen Augen war._

 

_„ Dachtest du wirklich, ich wäre so einfach gestorben ? Du bist zu Naive. Ich erkläre dir mal was wirklich passiert ist, als du aus meiner Welt weggebracht wurdest. Nach dem du weg warst hatte sie natürlich weiter tapfer gekämpft, aber ohne dich war sie mir schutzlos ausgeliefert. Ich habe, sagen wir es mal so, mit ihren Verstand herumgespielt, bis sie letzten Endes aufgab und ich gewonnen hatte. Doch sie hatte mein Interesse geweckt, denn auch als ich ihren Verstand brach, rebellierte sie immer noch gegen mich. Von da an war ich nun mehr, als in ihr interessiert und hatte mit ihr einen Deal gemacht. Sie musste alles tun, was ich von ihr verlangte und in Gegenzug sollte ich dich und die anderen verschonen. Ist eigentlich ganz niedlich, wenn du mich fragst. Und du hast es nicht mal bemerkt, dass ist ja das amüsierte daran, da du ja Intelligent sein solltest ! “, erzählte **er** es Thomas und kicherte an sein entsetztes Gesicht._

 

_Er war ein **Idiot**. Ein riesiger, närrischer, Vollidiot. Jetzt machte es richtig Sinn. Die Wunden, die sie damals hatte, als sie endlich zurückkam. Wieso sie sich in ihren Zimmer eingesperrt hatte, weshalb sie so ängstlich und Paranoia hatte. Es machte jetzt alles einen Sinn !_

 

_Thomas griff sich an seine Stirn und taumelte etwas zurück, seine Augen brannten._

 

_Wieso hatte er es nicht früher bemerkt ? Wieso war er so ein verdammter Narr ? Er hätte ihr helfen können ! Er hätte all diese Menschen von ihren grausamen Schicksal retten können, wenn er es nur bemerkt hätte ! Dann wäre Victoria noch sie selbst und all das Morden wäre nie passiert !_

 

_Tränen liefen seinen Wangen herunter und seine Kehle schmerzte. Er fiel auf seine Knie und griff sich verzweifelt an seinen Kopf. Er knirschte seine Zähne und ließ ein leises Schluchzen aus seine Mund entfliehen._

 

_Es war alles seine Schuld ! Victoria hatte ihn von Anfang an beschützt und er ? Er konnte nicht mal bemerken, ob es ihr wirklich gut ging ! Er war ein **Nichtsnutz** ! Ein **Versager**! _

 

**_Er_ ** _hingegen ergötzte sich an diesen Anblick und fing langsam zu kichern, bevor er gackerte und dann schließlich wie ein geisteskranker Lachte. Thomas fing an, aus Verzweiflung und Frust an sich selbst, zu schreien, während seine Augen weiterhin tränten._

 

_Plötzlich griff **er** nach seinen Kragen und zog ihn näher an sich selbst heran. Sofort packte Thomas die Angst und machte ihn bewegungsunfähig, was **ihn** nur noch mehr amüsierte._

 

_„ Keine Sorge, ich halte mich noch an unsere Abmachung. Doch ich würde mich nicht zu früh freuen. Nur weil ich dich und deine anderen Freunde nicht töten kann, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass ich euch nicht mental verletzten kann. “, meinte **er** und grinste ihn an._

 

_Thomas wusste nicht mehr, ab wann **er** von ihm verschwand, aber er war zu mindestens froh, dass er die Nacht überlebt hatte. Nur hatte er etwas Wichtiges in dieser Nacht verloren._

 

**_Seine Schwester_ ** _._

 

 oOo

 

 

Er hatte an dieser Nacht versagt und er konnte es nie wieder rückgängig machen. Er hatte ihn verschont, aber seitdem hatte Mr. Seymour vom **ihm** nichts mehr gehört.

 

Es sind schon 20 Jahre vergangen und er schaute sich immer, einmal im Jahr dieses Video an, wo Victoria befragt wurde, um sie nicht zu vergessen. Es konnte auch einfach sein, dass er es seit der Nacht bereute, Victoria nie gefragt zu haben, ob es ihr gut ging. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, so blind gewesen zu sein. Er nahm deswegen seinen Job ziemlich ernst und verlangte immer einen Partner, der auch ernsthaft an seine Job arbeitet, aber Mr. Seymour wollte mehr lernen, die Gesichtsausdrücke und Körpersprache der anderen zu lesen, damit er so einen Fehler nie wieder machen würde. Das Versprach er sich, mit seinem Leben.

 

Als das Video wieder beendete, schaltete er den Fernseher aus und ging aus dem Zimmer raus. Er schaltete auch überall das Licht aus und schloss den Eingang ins Gebäude zu. Mr. Seymour gab den Gebäude einen letzten Blick, bevor er ins Auto stieg und wegfuhr.

 

„ Es tut mir leid, Schwester… “


End file.
